


Second Chances

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Gen, Prompt Fic, community: 100situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of sorts where Gaheris Rhade survived his encounter in the pocket dimension as is now working with Dylan Hunt to restore the Commonwealth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Fireworks Productions and Tribune Entertainment. It is not mine.

 

"Second Chances" by karrenia

Dying would have been easier than helping Dylan rebuild the Commonwealth; a simple and plain statement of fact. 

It felt very much as if he’d waken up from a very long dream, and if such comparison could be made; he felt as if he’d been rudely awakened from the dream, without his consent and for as yet unrevealed purpose. 

The process of emerging into full consciousness from that dark and hazy void, had been painful, extremely painful; but as a Nietzschean, it was only to be expected that he would bear it with his customary stoicism and without complaint. 

All the same, Gaheris Rhade vented a bit to the only other person aboard the Andromeda Ascendant who would if listen to what he had to say, understand what he had to offer, in a way that no one else could. 

Even now the memories of what had taken place in that pocket dimension when he’d come face-to-face with his contemporary, Telemachus Rhade haunted him; so much so that there were times, especially late at night when he could have sworn that that other life was much more concrete and lucid than his present reality. 

And yet, the rigid discipline and determination that had seen them through much worse events in his life, helped him push those thoughts down and out, where they no longer trouble his waking hours, and to some degree, his sleeping hours as well. If the universe, as such was in the market for doling out second chances then the two men in this very room were living, breathing examples of it; if Dylan were at all aware what a pair of anachronistic artifacts the pair of them were, he was better than even he thought at masking it. 

Gaheris had known his old friend through just about every eventuality that one could imagine, both good and bad, and perhaps that it was this accumulated knowledge of Dylan Hunt’s way of thinking, his devotion to rebuilding the Old High Guard Commonwealth, more than anything had drawn him to the other man. Of course, there would always be times when the more practical and realistic Gaheris Rhade would have to speak up and serve as a counterbalance to the more idealistic human, but he did have to admit that they made a good team.

As much as he felt that by now had successfully exorcised whatever demons still lingered, he did have to wonder if Dylan himself harbored any doubts of his own, but if Dylan did or even he did not, he would not be the one to force the issue. When the other man wanted to talk about such things, he would be there. 

In some ways, the past was the past, and it there it would remain. For the moment, there was the present to attend to, and whatever the future would bring.


End file.
